The Worlds' Gate
by Luna3
Summary: A little bit of everything, which is why I put it under general. I finally got the second chapter up. Hopefully, the third will take me less time.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
The Worlds' Gateway  
  
  
  
  
  
"Terror destroyer!" Yolei gave a small moan of despair as another destiny stone shattered. Black War Greymon was unstoppable. "Silphymon, back off! It's no good, he's already gotten it!" Kari nodded, and Silphymon shrank and disappeared. The two infant digimon digivolved to Aquilamon and Nefertimon, and the digidestined set off in pursuit of Black War Greymon. "Follow him, he can sense where the next destiny stone is!" T.K. called. Davis grumbled about how he was supposed to give orders, not T.K., but obeyed anyway.  
Suddenly, Kari began to scream . She held her head in her hands, and began flickering like a TV with bad reception. "Kari, you picked a really bad time for this!" T.K. shouted, as Pegasusmon swerved and flew up alongside Nefertimon. He shook her gently. "Kari? Oh, man..." he sighed. "You guys, we need to stop. It's happening again. She'll be sucked into the world of darkness if we're not careful." Grimly they flew towards the nearest TV.  
"E-mail from Ken." Davis announced. "He's been having the same problems as Kari. Funny, huh? Normally when they get sucked in, it happens because they're stressed or having a major problem. But Kari seems a lot more relaxed now, and Ken's happier than he's been in a long time."  
"Hmm..." Yolei mused. "Maybe it's a side effect of the destiny stones being destroyed. You know, like because the worlds are swirling together, maybe the barriers are getting thinner, or something."  
"Yes, but then why aren't we all feeling it? And why are only the digital world and the world of darkness affecting our world, and not all the rest?" Cody pointed out.  
*AHEM! * Everyone jumped. Gatomon stood, paws on hips, looking extremely displeased. "Aren't you supposed to be at home, protecting Kari?" T.K. asked. "Tai took over for me." She replied. "Now, since you dimwits can't come up with the explanation yourselves, I'll show you. Give me your laptop, Yolei." Yolei complied, and they watched bewilderedly as Gatomon set up the paint program. "Now, see, this is our world." She painted a blue stripe. "This is the digital world, and this is the world of darkness." She painted a green stripe above the blue one, and a black one below it. "These are all of the other worlds." She painted multicolored stripes all over the page. "These are the barriers between the worlds." She gave each stripe a border. "Now, watch what happens." She clicked the swirl tool, and used it to swirl the stripes. The borders stretched very thin, and eventually disappeared. "Now, what do you see?"   
"The borders are gone, but that doesn't-" Gatomon cut Yolei off. "Yes, but what else?" No one answered. "Tsk, Tsk. Look here. The borders are extremely thin, but notice that each stripe is bordered by the same two it started out with. It's the same with the worlds. Until we enter oblivion, Earth is cut off from contact with any worlds except the digital world and the world of darkness. Kari and Ken are affected because they're the most vunerable. They're stretched thin now, just like the borders. We have to be careful, or they'll disappear."  
With that she walked out, leaving the digidestined stunned. "Cheerful in her predictions, wasn't she?" T.K. asked dazedly. Yolei nodded. "Yes, but you have to admit, it does make perfect sense." "So that means Kari and ken are going to disappear?" Davis wanted to know. Cody nodded. "Yes, and we won't be able to get any help from outside worlds until it's too late."   
Suddenly, Yolei had an idea. "Wait! The digital world is bordered by two worlds as well. Therefore, it has access to another world besides Earth. So..."  
T.K. smiled. "E-mail Kari and Ken. Tell them we're going to the digital  
world!  
*********************************************************************************  
Please don't kill me! It's not finished yet. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. If not, be merciful. Also, I will explain the title in the next chapter.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
The Worlds' Gateway  
  
  
  
  
  
"Terror destroyer!" Yolei gave a small moan of despair as another destiny stone shattered. Black War Greymon was unstoppable. "Silphymon, back off! It's no good, he's already gotten it!" Kari nodded, and Silphymon shrank and disappeared. The two infant digimon digivolved to Aquilamon and Nefertimon, and the digidestined set off in pursuit of Black War Greymon. "Follow him, he can sense where the next destiny stone is!" T.K. called. Davis grumbled about how he was supposed to give orders, not T.K., but obeyed anyway.  
Suddenly, Kari began to scream . She held her head in her hands, and began flickering like a TV with bad reception. "Kari, you picked a really bad time for this!" T.K. shouted, as Pegasusmon swerved and flew up alongside Nefertimon. He shook her gently. "Kari? Oh, man..." he sighed. "You guys, we need to stop. It's happening again. She'll be sucked into the world of darkness if we're not careful." Grimly they flew towards the nearest TV.  
"E-mail from Ken." Davis announced. "He's been having the same problems as Kari. Funny, huh? Normally when they get sucked in, it happens because they're stressed or having a major problem. But Kari seems a lot more relaxed now, and Ken's happier than he's been in a long time."  
"Hmm..." Yolei mused. "Maybe it's a side effect of the destiny stones being destroyed. You know, like because the worlds are swirling together, maybe the barriers are getting thinner, or something."  
"Yes, but then why aren't we all feeling it? And why are only the digital world and the world of darkness affecting our world, and not all the rest?" Cody pointed out.  
*AHEM! * Everyone jumped. Gatomon stood, paws on hips, looking extremely displeased. "Aren't you supposed to be at home, protecting Kari?" T.K. asked. "Tai took over for me." She replied. "Now, since you dimwits can't come up with the explanation yourselves, I'll show you. Give me your laptop, Yolei." Yolei complied, and they watched bewilderedly as Gatomon set up the paint program. "Now, see, this is our world." She painted a blue stripe. "This is the digital world, and this is the world of darkness." She painted a green stripe above the blue one, and a black one below it. "These are all of the other worlds." She painted multicolored stripes all over the page. "These are the barriers between the worlds." She gave each stripe a border. "Now, watch what happens." She clicked the swirl tool, and used it to swirl the stripes. The borders stretched very thin, and eventually disappeared. "Now, what do you see?"   
"The borders are gone, but that doesn't-" Gatomon cut Yolei off. "Yes, but what else?" No one answered. "Tsk, Tsk. Look here. The borders are extremely thin, but notice that each stripe is bordered by the same two it started out with. It's the same with the worlds. Until we enter oblivion, Earth is cut off from contact with any worlds except the digital world and the world of darkness. Kari and Ken are affected because they're the most vunerable. They're stretched thin now, just like the borders. We have to be careful, or they'll disappear."  
With that she walked out, leaving the digidestined stunned. "Cheerful in her predictions, wasn't she?" T.K. asked dazedly. Yolei nodded. "Yes, but you have to admit, it does make perfect sense." "So that means Kari and ken are going to disappear?" Davis wanted to know. Cody nodded. "Yes, and we won't be able to get any help from outside worlds until it's too late."   
Suddenly, Yolei had an idea. "Wait! The digital world is bordered by two worlds as well. Therefore, it has access to another world besides Earth. So..."  
T.K. smiled. "E-mail Kari and Ken. Tell them we're going to the digital  
world!  
*********************************************************************************  
Please don't kill me! It's not finished yet. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. If not, be merciful. Also, I will explain the title in the next chapter.  



End file.
